


电影同框一分二十秒后的脑洞

by Alasinnutshell



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alasinnutshell/pseuds/Alasinnutshell
Summary: BBC Sherlock电影里麦雷同框了一分二十秒。一分二十秒背后是无尽的可能。合理化这一分二十秒。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade





	电影同框一分二十秒后的脑洞

DCI Lestrade回到家里，随手把外套扔在沙发背上。他朝客厅里看了看，又把它挂回了衣架上。他敲了敲书房门，靠在门框上：“嘿，英格兰。”

戴着眼镜低头摸索着什么的公务员从鼻子里应了一声。

“我有理由相信你看到今天的电视了。”Lestrade盯着自己的指甲说，“感谢Moriarty，毁掉了我唯一的休假，给了我多拿半天加班工资的机会。半小时内场里就把所有人都叫回去了，从没见过他们效率这么高。”

“嗯，特殊时期特殊手段。”公务员头也不抬地敷衍道，“一切都会处理好的。“

“我相信。”Lestrade又站了一会，“你在干什么——不，别告诉我，我不想为经济危机或者东欧间谍负责。”他转身准备上楼。

“Greg，”Mycroft突然叫住他，“……厨房里有刚泡好的大吉岭。”

苏格兰场的总督察愣了愣，“好吧……谢谢？”

“别客气。”

“你要顺便来一杯吗？”

“不，我喝黑咖啡。”Mycroft把“黑咖啡”几个字说得咬牙切齿。

Lestrade眨了眨眼睛，“Sherlock又回来了？”

没有回答。

“好吧，我就当你默认了。不是你说的，是我猜到的。”Lestrade扯散了领带，“我先去洗个澡。下午在巡逻车里睡了五分钟，梦到你弟弟叫我去挖什么东西，挖得天都黑了，睡个觉比没睡还累。”

“Greg，”Mycroft又叫了一声，他摘下眼镜回过头，手里拿着一张重新贴起来的便签纸。

Lestrade盯着他看了一会，然后伸手捂住眼睛，“好了好了知道了，过两天我会带人去贝克街的。”他终于得偿所愿地顺利上了楼。

Mycroft露出一个谨慎的微笑。当然，他只是对于他能拥有一个Lestrade探长这样通过眼神就能交流的搭档感到一阵小小的庆幸。


End file.
